A Sigh of Relief
by boboo3
Summary: This story starts after the explosion entailing the events in my own story. The fic focuses on Sylar, Peter, Matt, and several OC's. It is an original idea and the story will become much more. Look at what is happening now as subplots. maybe AudreyMatt
1. The Aftermath of the Explosion

A Sigh of Relief

This story takes place after the events at Kirby Plaza.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Heroes.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath of the Explosion

Somewhere in New York a movement started on a manhole cover. It shifted a bit then started to move. Then a loud sound was created and the manhole cover flew off of the manhole soaring through the air. Soon it dropped to the ground and clattered for a bit. A man's feet were at the manhole cover he looked at the rusty disc and pondered why it launched off of the hole but his thoughts were cut short. The manhole cover flew up slicing through his body cutting him in half.

Then a man stood over his body smiling. He walked over to the man's body and fished through his pocket while no one was around. He pulled out the man's wallet, then he whipped out the I.D from it he saw the name, 'Tobias Manchester.'

He grinned as he slipped it back into the wallet with ease then he looked down at the man, "Nice hat."

He grabbed the man's hat and placed it atop his head. Walking off towards the end of the street his watch glared in the light of a street light it read, 'Sylar.'

Outside of New York a man in his twenties lay on the ground unconscious. A dog walks over to him and starts licking his face. The black haired man starts to groan a bit then wakes up. Wiping the slobber off of his face and looking the dog in the eyes, "What happened to me?"

He grabbed his head as a sharp pain went through his head, "The explosion…I exploded."

He sat there for a moment then jolted into a standing position, "Nathan!"

He waited for a reply then proceeded to yell again, "NATHAN!"

No response it echoed through the area he was in and there was silence shortly afterwards. The dog panted a bit and he looked down at it. He stared and blinked a few times. He then looked towards the sky, "Nathan…"

"You gave up on any hope of me being alive, what happened to perseverance?" a voice came from behind him.

"Nathan! Your alive!" he exclaimed hugging him.

Nathan said, "Yeah, yeah Peter the feeling is mutual."

He let him hug him for a bit then pushed him off, "Knock it off Peter!"

"Oh sorry Nathan," Peter laughed a bit.

They shared a laugh then calmed down a bit. Peter looked at Nathan, "The only reason I survived was because I met Claire…how did you survive Nathan?"

"Me?" asked, Nathan "I flew you into the sky very high up, but I had to throw you into the air to attempt to escape the explosion, I guess I am very fast I never saw what happened to you. But I did see you land over here and that's how I found you."

Peter sighed, "I'm just glad you are alive, I was about to lose it back there."

"I couldn't watch your heart get broken any longer," said, Nathan "It would be cruel."

"Well I guess we had better had back to New York," said, Peter, "We need to see if everyone is alright."

Nathan looked at him, he was about to take flight then Peter looked at him, "How about something a little more discreet?"

He grabs Nathan's shoulder and the two disappear. They reappear at Kirby Plaza Nathan looks at him with a shocked expression, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"You know Hiro," said, Peter.

The whole area of Kirby Plaza was surrounded with Caution tape in fact several officers were around along with detectives looking around. Nobody had seemed to notice Nathan or Peter arrive until a Detective looked over to Nathan, "Mr. Petrelli? What are you doing here?"

Nathan frowns then thinks for a second, "As a Senator I want to help with problems personally, if things like this are to happen like an attempted terrorist attack by a man named Sylar. Then I will be there!"

He continues to talk about this as Peter sighs then thinks, 'He is back to his old habits and that political mumbo jumbo. Lying to make himself look good for the press that's my brother.'

Peter starts to listen to the conversation again and hears Nathan say, "…And the brave people who fought off the terrorist preventing him from blowing up Kirby Plaza will be rewarded for their bravery!"

Peter then walks away from this unnoticed by his brother. He sees an officer and says, "So you guys get any leads?"

The officer says, "No, there really is not much to see, besides that blood trail into the sewer. It suggests someone got wounded and escaped. The fact it doesn't lead to a body makes it even more suspect."

Peter scratched his cheek, "I see…would you happen to know the locations of everyone who was present at this attack?"

The officer looked at him, "That's disclosed."

"But you see they are friends of mine, in fact I was one of those people here and I was helping out," replied, Peter.

"Well I guess if that's right…Matt Parkman is in a hospital not too far away from here along with D.L Hawkins, with Nikki Sanders and Micah Sanders. The Bennets are on a plane home they had already been questioned. Mohinder Suresh and Molly Walker are in custody for questioning," the Officer said, "I believe that is all we have as of now."

"So no sign of Hiro Nakamura?" asked, Peter.

"I didn't know there was a Hiro Nakamura at the scene," the Officer said.

Peter looked at him and reassured him, "It's fine he can take care of himself."

Then he walked away from the scene seeing his brother just standing around being a politician like usual. He heard a voice, "So you didn't go nuclear on New York after all eh Peter?"

Peter whipped around to see a man with a scruffy beard and light brown hair. Peter stared at him, "Claude? Why are you here?"

"I heard about what happened and knew it was you," said Claude, "I just wanted to congratulate you for holding some restraint."

"Thanks?" said a confused Peter.

"You should take it as a thanks," said, Claude, "Another reason I am here is I can come out of hiding Peter the Company is over with, their tracking system no longer with the Company, the head of the Company lobbed off."

Peter listened in closer as he paused then continued talking, "Also an old friend of mine is out of that horrible business."

Claude smiled, "I'm going to go check on my birds."

Peter watched as he walked off, "Strangest man I ever met."

Then Peter remembered the hospital he started walking down the street towards the hospital.

Up the street inside of the hospital lay Matt Parkman on a hospital bed. He tried to roll over on his side but there was a sharp pain in his chest. Then he looked up at the ceiling bandages were wrapped around his chest and he was in a hospital gown with blankets over him. His gun laid on a table nearby, a nurse walked in watching his attempt to roll on his side, "I wouldn't try that Mr. Parkman it should be creating some pain in your chest."

"You think?" said Matt grabbing his chest.

"Well I wanted to tell you your wife is here," she seemed insulted by his remark as she walked out of the room.

Janice walks into the room and Matt looked up at her saying, "It has been so long honey!"

She then embraces him saying, "I have been worried sick about you Matt, where have you been all this time."

"I was getting those people off of my back, the ones who have been after me," he whispered into her ear.

Then another voice came from the door, "I hate to ruin this reunion but Matt I think I have your job back."

Matt looked over her shoulder to see Audrey Hanson smiling, "In fact not only that but the force has allowed me to give you the test verbally."

"I can never thank you enough for this chance Audrey I haven't been working for a while," he said.

Janice then said to Matt, "It's been tough without you around, I had to go into some of the savings for a while."

"That's fine I'm just glad to be back," Matt sighed.

Audrey then looked at the two and affirmed, "When you are out of this hospital bed you come to me and take the oral test."

She then left the room. Matt paused, "Well bye then."

Janice smiled then another voice was heard she muttered, "What now?"

Then she turned around. Matt looked past her, "Peter I see the explosion didn't give you too much trouble."

"Naw," Peter laughed a bit, "I just came to see how everyone was doing here."

"What about Nathan is he alright?" asked Matt.

"Oh yeah he is doing his political stuff right now," joked Peter, "Well I know you two were having an intimate moment so I'll take off, get well Matt."

Peter then continued walking down the hallway heading to the room where D.L, Nikki, and Micah were present. Peter walked into the room D.L looked up at him, "Hey it's that exploding guy."

Micah smiled then said, "Hey you're a Hero!"

"A Hero? Don't make me laugh I blew up what kind of Hero blows up?" Peter said this with some tone of humor.

Micah looked at him with a serious expression, "You did a lot."

"Well what about you three?" said Peter, "All of you were there with me, Nikki took on Sylar hand to hand. How much braver can you get, so if you think about it a real Hero is your mom."

Nikki said with a manner of appreciation, "Yeah well you weren't too bad yourself."

Micah looked up to his mom smiling.

Peter then said, "Well I won't keep you three things to do…places to be I am sure."

"It's nice to see you in one piece," Nikki said.

"Same to you," Peter said before walking down the hallway.

At the Empire State Building there was a commotion. A tall man in the upper 6-foot region was standing before a large audience. He was a very scrawny man with black hair that hung over a head band that he wore across his forehead that was white with a blue stripe across it. His blue eyes scanned the audience, when they did he looked up. Then scratched his beard a bit you could tell he hadn't shaven in several days. He had a slim facial structure hidden behind this beard of his. He put his hands in the form of a picture frame both were bandaged and bruised of which he aimed at the empire state building. His feet were bandaged too they were also a bit bruised as well. He wore a black t-shirt below his white jacket and he wore white pants with a black belt across them.

A news reporter stood before him, "The famous British boxer Edgar Wellington says he is going to climb the Empire State building without any safety gear of any kind. The story behind this man is that his parents disowned him after he nearly killed a man in the boxing ring. So he moved to New York to attempt this major feat maybe as a way to get his parents back on his side, I will go ask him."

The reporter walked over to Edgar raising the mike, "Edgar, you say you are going to climb the Empire State building without any safety gear, why are you going to do this?"

"The thrill," he said walking over to the building ignoring the news reporter now. He gripped the wall where there was apparently no grip. Then he lifted his other arm grabbing the next part. Soon his leg was up, and he was climbing up the wall. Strangely enough he was making a quick effort of doing so and continued scaling it.

People started yelling and screaming as he made it up twenty feet he looked down at the crowd then bellowed, "I NEED COMPLETE SILENCE TO CONCENTRATE!"

The audience quieted down and he continued, about halfway up he raised his leg and slipped. The audience gasped as he lost all feelings of support and started to fall but he quickly reacted latching onto the wall then gripping it with his feet. Then the audience cheered waving their arms and screaming. Edgar smiled whispered reassuringly, "I have to put on a show."

Then he continued on up the building until there was about ten feet left. He quickly scurried up the side and grabbed on to the top and stood up. He picked up a megaphone he had placed up there long ago and talked into it, "I have climbed the Empire State Building, something many people have never done I challenge any aspiring climbers to take on this task!"

He then tossed the megaphone off the back and climbed down. When he arrived at the bottom of the building people were cheering him on and asking for autographs. He just ignored them and walked off. There was a car waiting for him in a parking lot he hopped into the car and sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "These bloody Americans, give them something to gawk at and they love it."

His Agent was sitting in the driver's side starting up the car, "But Edgar it may be a way to boost your career."

"I'm not so sure I want to be noticed," Edgar countered, "My damn crazy brother might still be about."

"Yeah well that might bring more attention to yourself," the Agent continued.

"He killed my parents over some chips and we covered it up," Edgar took a puff of his cigarette, "I'm not sure that was such a great idea either."

"Whatever you say Edgar," he stayed silent for the rest of the ride until they arrived at the hotel room.

The Agent looked at Edgar, "Your stop your majesty!"

"Yeah screw you too Thompson," Edgar flipped him off as he walked into the hotel.

Edgar walked through the hotel and came up to his room a person in there early ages looked at him, "I saw you climb the wall on the news, can I have an autograph?"

"You and every other person in New York," Edgar said putting his cigarette out on the boy's picture of himself.

The boy looked extremely sad. Edgar shut the door behind him without another word. He turned around to lock the door behind him. Then a voice came from behind him, "I know you Edgar."

Edgar turned around, "Brother?"

"Yes you thought I was off of your trail Edgar, they always thought you were the better child," his brother snarled.

"Jason it's not like that!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Whatever you say," Jason said quietly.

The bed crunched up in on itself along with the TV. Jason looked at him, "But I am much better than you now, you climb walls I defy the laws of physics."

Everything in the room started to float even Edgar. Edgar stared at him as Jason pulled out his gun, "Maybe killing you will keep them all from watching me!"

Jason's sterile white long sleeved shirt and pants waved in the wind a bit. He was a very tall man and he was scrawny like Edgar he had a long scruffy beard sat on his broad chin along with some long hair as well. His deep green eyes stared at Edgar both to the sides of his large nose. He loaded his magnum and aimed again, "Edgar, it ends here."

He raises his finger towards the trigger but Edgar floats towards the wall and kicks off of it. He strikes Jason with a punch knocking him into the wall behind him. Then Edgar runs across the floor as the gravity returns within the room he leaps out the window feeling a bit of pain when he landed on the ground below. Swiftly he continued running down the street escaping sight. Jason steps towards the window, "He escaped…"

The door opened behind him and there was a service lady with towels. He turned around with amazing agility and screamed, "ARE YOU THE ONE WATCHING ME!"

Then fired several rounds into her chest. The lady fall to the floor bleeding all over, "No you aren't, but when I find them all will be restored…"

He made it so there was a lower gravity around him and leaped out the window soaring through the air with his hair blowing in his face.


	2. The Secret to Unlocking Genetic Code

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Heroes

My interpretation of a character to come, Kane is within this chapter. Also eventually chapters might focus on singular characters or exclude a character that it focused on the previous chapter.

Chapter 2: The Secret to Unlocking Genetic Code

A few days after the explosion…

A clean cut lay across the head of a woman in her mid-forties with a forever-shocked expression on her face. Then Sylar stepped forward looking at the blood trickling down the woman's face, it was fresh still warm. He raised his hand touching the blood and staring at it. Within a few minutes he had finished his deed and left the room.

He raised a hand towards an electrical socket and electricity coursed into his hand, "Yes, a good ability to add to my collection."

"Why do you do it?" came a voice.

Sylar looked around, then he decided no one was there. As he continued walking towards the door he heard it again, "I asked you a question."

Sylar looked down at the floor and there was a cockroach. He was about to step on it but then the voice came again, "That would be a big mistake, every time you die I rescue you."

Sylar pulled his foot back and looked at the floor cockroaches started flooding in from the cracks in the floor and swirled around the one in front of him forming the shape of a man. Then started gaining human features and a suit formed. A man stood before him with pure white hair that streamed down from his face to his back. Along with a goatee that was white as well. His green eyes contained some knowledge or perhaps evil presence within them. His black cloak billowed around him, the man looked old but not wrinkled. He was pretty built and had a defined jaw.

"I asked you, why do you take powers from others?" the man said.

"If you tell me your name I will tell you," Sylar said.

"Yes, you can't use your intuitive aptitude on me can you Sylar?" the man laughed, "But I will tell you, my name is Kane."

"Kane," echoed Sylar, "Why have you been helping me."

"We want the same thing," replied Kane, "We both want you to collect things others don't deserve, abilities not used to their potential."

"Why would you want that?" Sylar asked.

"I answered your question Sylar, you answer mine," answered Kane.

Sylar thought about it for a moment but didn't say anything. Kane looked at him, "You don't even know why?"

"I do know why, Darwin's theory," responded Sylar.

Kane grinned and nodded, "Find your real answer and I will help you."

He returned to being cockroaches and filed back into the floor disappearing from site as Sylar looked down at this mess. It was then that he heard sirens from a far off distance. Glancing towards the wall it exploded with electricity creating a hole for his escape. Leaping through the hole allowed Sylar to escape the sirens.

The police orderly entered the building seeing the body with the top of its head severed and the brain missing. The police officer looked at the head and said, "Sylar is back, bring Hanson and Parkman in."

Audrey looked over to Matt, "See the oral test got you your job, now you're an FBI Agent congrats."

"Sylar again," said Matt looking at the body.

Then he looked over to the hole, "I guarantee you he went that way!"

Matt leaped through the hole and started to climb the ladder to the roof when he arrived at the top looking around he noticed Sylar was nowhere to be seen. But then he flew across the building landing on his back as Sylar landed behind him, "Over here Parkman."

He started shooting electric blasts around Matt weakening the foundation of the roof. He then heard the mind of Audrey Hanson, 'If I fire now I can kill him.'

Then the sound of a gunshot was heard and Sylar was grabbing his arm as blood trickled out of it, "Damn you!"

He ripped out the bullet and tossing it at an incredible speed embedding into the roof of the building near Matt. Sylar then electrically charged the bullet and set it off making a hole in the roof as he levitated away.

The roof crumbled in as Matt landed on a sofa Audrey was gripping her hands on the edge of the building's roof to. Then she let go landing safely on her feet, "Well that worked out a lot better than I expected."

"No you expected to kill him," said Matt as he brushed debris off his jacket and stood up off the couch, "I expected to find out if he was back or not."

"Oh yeah, well what am I thinking now?" asked Audrey in an angrier tone.

"We both know," Matt said as he walked out the door.

Audrey laughed a bit, "True."

Elsewhere in New York Peter walked through the front door at the NYPD an officer yelled at him, "Hey, you stop!"

He passed by a man in white pants, and a white jacket he heard someone call him Edgar but could care less.

Peter ignored him and kept walking until he arrived at a the area of the Department where they question people but someone raised there gun and said, "Freeze!"

Peter sighed, "I know both Mohinder Suresh, and Molly Walker, I just want to talk to them."

Peter walked through the door knowing even if he did fire a bullet he would get back up he saw an officer finishing a sentence, "We have been questioning you two for a few days now with no answers, now tell me the truth what happened?"

"You don't need to know," Mohinder responded then he noticed Peter, "Peter!"

The officer turned around seeing Peter, "No civilians in here, go right back out there or be arrested."

Peter sighed, "I was there too I just wanted to ask them a few questions myself."

Peter stood over by Molly, "Do either of you know where Sylar is?"

Mohinder looked at Peter, "I thought he was dead."

"He isn't," said Molly, "I can sense him, but we don't need to worry about him now. Someone is coming here!"

A loud sound of metal wrenching and bending was heard as the metallic sounds echoed through the building. The man named Edgar was standing outside of the room yelling at the direction where the sound came from, "Stop trying to kill me Jason!"

Peter ran outside of the room but not before saying, "Everyone stay in this room."

Peter looked up to see the man called Jason floating in the air saying, "I will kill you brother."

Then Peter concentrated for a moment as Jason was telekinetically launched into a wall. Peter then ran up and punched him spreading blood across the air but then everything stopped. The blood was floating in mid-air as time stopped. Peter then grabbed Jason and disappeared reappearing above the Empire State building and setting him there.

Then he returned to the department and time returned to normal. Edgar looked around, "By golly he's gone, and good riddance."

"Why is he after you?" asked Peter to Edgar.

As he said this Mohinder, Molly and the officer walked out of the room. Edgar looked over to him, "I guess he is jealous of me, he is a bit insane as well."

Peter slapped his forehead and sighed, "Well he shouldn't be back after a while I suggest leaving this building before he comes back."

"What you didn't kill him?" asked Edgar.

"I don't kill," replied Peter.

"Fine, fine," said Edgar running out of the back door and taking off.

Molly looked at Peter, "Now do you want to know where Sylar is?"

Peter nodded as he watched he step over to a map on the bulletin board. Molly picked up a tack and looked at the map concentrating. Then stabbing it into the board, Peter examined the location, "Thank you Molly."

Peter then walked out the ripped open wall nearby. The officer looked over to Molly, "How did you do that?"

"I can find anyone," said Molly, "I just have to know what they look like."

The Officer smiled, "We can always use someone like you here, I will tell you what if you come in here every once in a while to help us locate criminals you are free to leave questioning."

"Thank you sir," Mohinder said as both Molly and Mohinder left the police department.

In Queens New York within the local high school students sat in class staring into the distance taking notes and mocking other students. A paper wad was launched into the frizzy hair of the English teacher as she explained many writing techniques like alliteration and personification. But a student named Max stared out the window thinking about an escape, his shaggy blonde hair shining slightly in the sunlight as his vivid green eyes were looking out the window. His thin narrow nose breathed in a bit. He wore black baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. His tennis shoes scraped the floor as he kicked his feet out in an attempt to find comfort.

He gazed up at the chalkboard once then resumed looking at the window. He saw his reflection staring back at him with black hair. His eyes went wide as he rubbed them, he looked up at the teacher and raised his hand, "Hey can I go to the Nurse's Office I'm not feeling well."

Teacher waved him away, "Yet again Maximilian Ferguson won't be here to learn some important lessons."

"It's Max," he said walking out of the classroom.

Max walked past the Nurse's Office and decided to meander about the hallway. Then he exited the back door and wandered over to the bleachers by the football field. Plopping onto a bench and watching the gym classes proceed as they taught a sport Max had deemed meaningless, 'Fleet Ball.'

The fact that it was a separate sport from football entirely but was the same sport made Max wonder why it wasn't called Football with two changed rules. He looked towards the sky lying on the bench but then felt something change within him, like his very system was changed. He could have sworn he grew shorter all of a sudden. Then he got up from the bench and stared down at his body. His clothes were filled and emptied they shouldn't be. His hair was extremely long and blowing in his face but it was blonde again. They clothes were too big, it was then that he figured it out. His body was the body of a girl now.

Immediately freaking out he ran and hid next to a dumpster, "Okay, okay…don't freak out."

A puddle in front of him revealed his reflection he noticed his shirt was way to baggy and the neck hole was almost at the edge of his shoulder. Then rising up from the puddle and the dumpster the reflection of him was now normal he was his normal self. But something else was wrong, now the reflection showed him as an albino version of himself, but also he was about four feet tall now as opposed to his normal five foot nine. With a bit of concentration Max turned back to normal then thought to himself, 'I get it now, I can change my appearance, but I have no choice of when or where…'

"This is too damn freaky I'm out of here," said Max as he walked away from the school heading home.

In an old run down room with an assortment of furniture and bloodstains on the walls Sylar sat in an armchair staring blankly at a bookshelf across from him. The place looked very different from when he was last here because everything except for what he brought in was gone. This was where he killed his mom, everything that made it look like his mom's house was removed, even the paint, wallpaper, and many other kinds of things. He was drinking from a water bottle, and then he set it down and picked up a book. A voice came from the corner, "Sylar!"

Sylar turned towards the corner, "Petrelli, what are you doing here?"

Peter glared at him and said, "You killed that woman today!"

"It was worth it," said Sylar as his hand coursed with electricity.

Sylar then shot the electricity out of his hand but Peter flew to the roof and latched on to it. Sylar laughed softly, "Which one of your pathetic friends can do that?"

Peter then flipped down from the roof and swept out his leg knocking over Sylar to the ground. Glancing over at the armchair Sylar started to dismantle it with telekinesis, metal parts of the reclining part of the chair started lodging themselves into Peter. As Peter started to pull out the pieces of metal Sylar launched an electric bolt into one that was dead center in his chest. He was shocked and fell to the floor landing on the metal of the armchair jamming it all the way through his back. Sylar then looked down at Peter, "Finally."

He started to move his finger across the back of Peter's head. But Peter teleported disappearing from sight, Sylar smiled then turned around Peter was behind him with his whole body bloody. Each wound healed, Sylar looked like he was starving for the power, "Just let me kill you Petrelli."

He lifted his finger again, but Peter flew into him launching him through a wall. Then punched him into the floor, quickly lifting himself off of Sylar and shooting electricity into him. Sylar grinned but then he turned into electricity and shot into a power outlet.

Peter sighed sliding down the wall dropping to the floor.

At the police station there was a loud exclamation, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STATION?!?!?"

Audrey was the one who yelled this because she was looking through a hole that allowed her to see nearly every room in the station. Matt then said, "I guess we missed something big, do you think its Sylar?"

"No even Sylar can't travel that fast," said Audrey, "It must have been a terrorist act."

An Officer overheard, "It was strange…it was like this man could crush things in on themselves and he could stop our bullets."

"Well now Sylar sounds like a likely suspect," said Matt examining the reckage.

He stepped over some rubble and walked into the building, "What did the man look like?"

"He had a long scruffy beard and hair but he wore all white clothes that looked completely clean," the Officer continued.

"That isn't Sylar…" said Matt trailing off, "Look get us some security tapes, if there is any and we can check out what this guy looks like and who he might possibly be."

The Officer nodded and ran off towards the security station. Matt and Audrey were following closely behind him.

They arrived at the security station where many screens were on the wall spread about. The Officer said, "The guy attacked this Edgar person who came to the station to report something."

"Something?" asked Audrey, "Is that all you know?"

"Yes," said the Officer, "He just walked in asking to see someone, not long after another man came in without talking to anyone and ignored our orders to stop walking into the station."

"Go on," said Matt.

"Then the guy who ruined the station busted in through a wall," he said, "He started fighting with Edgar but not long after the man who ignored the orders stopped the terrorist. The terrorist then disappeared from sight."

Matt then plugged in the tape, "Then we will have to watch what happened to be sure."

Audrey found the point in time it happened and let it play, when the man the Officer was talking about walked by Edgar Matt then exclaimed, "It's Peter Petrelli!"

"Peter Petrelli," the Officer said writing it down.

Then soon after the terrorist busted through the wall, "I don't know him."

Then the Officer remembered, "He did talking about being Edgar's brother, so if we know who his brother is we know who he is."

Matt patted him on the back, "Good work that's all we need."

The Officer looked happy, then Audrey said, "What's your name?"

"Walter," the Officer said.

"Well good work Walter, I want to see more people like you around here," finished Audrey before both her and Matt left the room.

In Queens Max was walking towards his house. He walked through the front door and said, "Hi mom, Hi dad."

Both parents ignored him but he continued walking without saying it again, he was generally ignored in the house. Max collapsed onto his bed looking at the room around him there were several movie posters, band album covers, and things of that sort all over the walls and ceiling. He then rolled to his side and picked up a laptop off the floor and opened it. Quickly arriving at google and typing 'People with abilities/powers.'

He stared at the page and an entire search opened up. He clicked on the first one that said, "People with Powers Government Conspiracy."

He saw a bunch of pictures labeled with names and abilities. Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura, Nikki Sanders, Micah Sanders, D.L Hawkins, Ted Sprague all had pictures but several accounts were written but with no pictures. He scrolled down the page until he saw one that said, 'Sylar.'

He scanned the page it read something like this,

'Sylar-A wanted murderer on the loose slicing the roof of people's brains off, to take their powers and use them for himself. It is highly advised for people with powers to avoid this man.'

Below it was a list of deaths where victim's brains were removed. Among them several listed people with abilities. Max looked for more articles about this Sylar person but couldn't find anymore then he thought, 'It must be fake a two sentence article about a killer…'

Then a knock came at his window, Max leaped out of his bed as his eye color changed from blue to brown. He didn't notice this of course as he walked over to the window and saw his best friend standing outside. A Japanese teenager whose black hair was held back in a ponytail, she had dark eyes and she was very small. At the moment she was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Her small nose was pressed against the window as her eyes darted up looking at Max she gained a happy expression and knocked again.

Max proceeded to open the window and grab her hand as he helped hoist her into the room. She then hopped onto the bed and sat down, "Hey Max…why did you take off during school."

"Umm…no reason Rin," said Max, "I just didn't feel well, it's passed now."

Then Rin paused for a moment, "Your eyes are brown."

"What?" questioned Max, "My eyes aren't brown are you colorblind?"

Rin sighed and pulled out her compact opening it for Max to see. He looked into it, "They are brown!"

"Okay want me to tell you the truth Rin?" asked Max.

"Yes there is nothing better I would want from you," she waited, then said "Go on."

"I've been changing my appearance randomly," said Max.

Rin stared blankly then went into hysterics, "Good one Max! You wear brown contact lenses to play a prank on me!"

Max sighed, "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

He tried focusing on making his eyes blue but instead it looked like Rin's eyes were blue. He looked with shock, "Uh…Rin, your eyes are blue."

Rin laughed, "Yeah right!"

She whipped out the compact and then yelled, "THEY ARE!"

Max's mom yelled from the living room, "MAX YOU CAN HAVE FRIENDS OVER BUT DON'T MAKE A COMMOTION!"

"Sorry," Max muttered then he looked at Rin, "I didn't know I could do that to other people."

"Well apparently you can," said Rin, "What else can you do?"

Max then said, "I can't do any big things on my own like change my height drastically, or weight something of that sort that happens when I don't want it."

"Well obviously you weren't expecting your eyes to change either," Rin said.

"Well I wasn't," Max continued, "But if I concentrate I can change it."

Both of their eyes returned to their normal colors and Max sighed, "Well I'll talk to you about it at school tomorrow Rin my mom sounds pissed."

Rin jumped out the window, "Bye Max!"


	3. Natural Selection

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Heroes

I would love everyone who reads this story to review, good, bad, or ugly. Every kind of review will help me make this story much better and evolve into a great story. Even if it is a bad story as long as it is explained to me.

Chapter 3: Natural Selection

Sylar sat atop the statue of liberty looking down at his hands, "Others are weak, not deserving their powers, not deserving a place in the world. But I will always be on the run if I cannot end this hunt soon."

Then Sylar saw a cockroach thinking, 'Not him again.'

Kane appeared behind him, "Sylar, you can end this hunt by doing one thing. You must kill a boy named Maximilian Ferguson and take his power."

Sylar stared at him, "Why would this end the hunt? Why would killing a small boy end my journey, the need for natural selection?"

"It would make you the greatest of them all Sylar," said Kane, "This boy has the Secret to unlocking the genetic code, if you harvest him you harvested them all."

Kane disappeared in a swarm of cockroaches, Sylar sat there pondering, "Maximilian Ferguson?"

Then he layed back on the head thinking, 'Why would one person hold the secret, rather than many?'

He then jerked upright, "Unless…this boy…he can do what I can without the knowledge I have to seek first."

Sylar became determined, "I must find him!"

Then he jumped off the top of the Stature of Liberty's head. Disappearing into the fog below. The fog was only slightly disturbed as his body slipped through its white sheen.

Elsewhere, Peter knocked on Nathan's door waiting for him to answer. Thinking, 'He must know!'

Then to his success the door was opened Nathan stood behind it, "Hey Peter! Glad you could stop by."

He hugged his brother than welcomed him into the home. Peter looked around, then to his surprised Nathan's wife walked over to him saying, "Hello Peter so good of you to come!"

"You can walk?" Peter asked in shock.

"Yes Peter I can," said Nathan's wife, "A man with white hair grabbed my hand and I felt feelings in my legs."

Then Peter said, "That's a miracle Heidi!"

Nathan then interrupted before he could say anything, "So Peter you came to visit me."

"Nathan, that murder we all tried to stop, Sylar is on the loose!" said Peter, "I need you to go to the press, announce that he is, that people have these abilities that make them dangerous or a target."

Nathan paused for a moment then paced around the room, thinking then finally saying, "Peter as much as I would love to help I can't announce that, there would be panic and chaos. They would ship off people like me and you to laboratories."

"I thought you changed Nathan," said Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter but don't you see why a thing like this could do terrible things to society?" asked Nathan, "People would be scared to leave their homes, they would discriminate us…I just can't do it."

Peter seethed with anger as he left the mansion. Nathan tried to catch up with him but Peter turned invisible disappearing from sight. Nathan cursed under his breath then walked back inside.

Peter stayed invisible until he arrived outside the gate becoming visible again. Then walking away from the mansion. Just as he turned a corner he ran into Edgar, Peter fell to the ground as he looked up at him, "You again?"

"Yes, Peter was it?" said Edgar, "I have been looking for you."

"Why, might you ask…uh…?" Peter spaced off then the man dressed in white said, "Edgar, my name is Edgar."

"Well Edgar, why have you been looking for me?" asked Peter as he dusted himself off a bit rising off the ground.

"You defeated my brother," said Edgar, "Well maybe we should go sit down for this, Peter."

"Fine then," finished Peter as they stepped off to the side to go to a restaurant.

They went inside and ordered some coffee as Edgar started up, "My brother you see, is a lunatic, he killed my parents over some chips for one thing, second he wants to kill me because he is jealous of my fame."

"I don't think I have seen you from anywhere else," said Peter.

"I'm a famous boxer in England, here I am known for my rock climbing without gear," said Edgar, "Y'see I have been followed by my brother as he has been attempting to kill me, and I need it to end. I noticed you were quite powerful and dispatched of him quickly."

He was interrupted for a second as a waitress brought them some more coffee, then he continued again, "I need him killed or somewhere, he can't escape from. So from the looks of it you fit the bill to kill him."

"Kill? Are you insane?" said Peter raising his voice.

"Not so loudly," said Edgar, "Just hear me out, the man is just plain whacked. He kills without reason, he thinks the government is spying on him and if he wears white clothes it is harder to find him."

"Well still that is no reason to kill," said Peter dropping his voice, "He may be insane but he is your brother."

"He is killer who can defy gravity," said Edgar, "He can crush people just by thinking it."

"Still I'm not a killer Edg-" a glass window crashing open interrupted Peter, as James floated in.

James looked down at the two sitting in the chairs he looks over to Peter, "Are you the one watching me?"

Then the chair Peter is in starts to crash through the floor Peter rolls off the chair then raises his hand an icy beam flies out of it hitting the wall behind James freezing the exit. Edgar runs over to James punching him across the face knocking James onto the floor. Then the insane brother wiped the blood off of his face and mumbled something, as the entire room became an anti-gravity field.

Chairs, people, food started floating into the air as James got up withdrawing his magnum loading a round. Peter waved his arm as a chair crashed into James' face knocking him into the icy wall. The anti-gravity field fades and Edgar kicks James in the gut as he is leaning against the wall then jabs him three times. Then the fallen figure against the wall awakens, "NOT YET!"

Edgar flew into the wall behind him sticking to it. James stood up splattered with blood and dirty from being knocked to the floor. Peter hears a though, 'Kill the intruder.' James then flips the gun into his opposite hand and fires a round at Peter.

The bullets pass through Peter's body leaving him unharmed. Then Peter runs forward punching James right across the gut into a wall. Edgar then dropped to the floor, he saw James' gun on the floor in front of him and kicked it up to his hand, readying his finger on the trigger and aiming at James.

"No don't fire it!" Peter yelled.

Edgar started to sweat a bit and edged his finger closer to the trigger. Peter then said, "If you do it his death will be on your conscience, you would be killing your brother."

Edgar twitched a bit then dropped the gun. Peter sighed, "That's better, for a minute you had me worried."

Then James woke up as he threw a black orb into the frozen wall it completely shattered and he flew out the window. Escaping his fate to be arrested, or possibly killed.

Peter sighed sitting down on the ground and their waitress stared then said, "Would you like your bill?"

Then Peter started to laugh soon followed by the waitress' laughter. Edgar stayed silent but the rest of the room was nervously laughing. Peter got up before the room and said, "You must not tell anyone of the events that happened today!"

"I doubt they would believe us," said the Waitress.

Then Edgar and Peter left the restaurant and Peter grabbed Edgar as they both disappeared. The two arrived at a rooftop and Peter collapsed falling on his back but still staring up at the sky as clouds passed by. Edgar looked down at him and said, "So you going to help me apprehend that madman mate?"

Peter then said, "Yeah, I will help you. But once we catch him we both need to focus on a man named Sylar."

"Sylar?" Edgar said, "What's he do?"

"He is a parasite," said Peter.

The sunlight shone through the window causing Max to become very tired in fact relaxed.

He eventually started to doze off and was having some very strange dreams. Most of them about his powers, the way he wasn't able to control them. Then a loud ringing went through his ears and he awoke. He looked up at the teacher and she said, "Sleeping in class?"

"Oh yeah, and what a good nap," said Max casually.

"Detention Max," the teacher said giving him a slip.

"Yeesh, you would think that you would learn giving me detention won't stop me from snoozing in your monotonous rants," said Max.

"Double detention," said the teacher, "If you're going to be a smart ass."

Max mumbled to himself and left the classroom heading in the direction of detention when he arrived he noticed several other students there, all of them the usual suspects. One of his friends, Tom Fiddler was in the class. He was a strange kid and was usually sent to detention for stuff like, taking a bit from the teacher's lunch, waxing their seats before they came to class, or mixing up the files.

The kid had a strange sense of humor when it came to practical jokes. Another kid in the room was a resident jock and school bully Cletus Matthews. Cletus is also a bit slow, but this never stopped him from finding a reason to beat up on someone. He was sent to detention for what he does, bully, in fact one of his more favored targets was Max himself, but when they were in detention together he never bugged him.

The last person in detention was one of their resident Goths Lily Everson. She was in detention for an oddment of reasons usually, and nobody ever asked her why because she scared the shit out of most of the students. Ever since the day she beat the crap out of the Quarterback on the football team, it was especially amazing for someone of her stature. Nobody except the Quarterback and herself knew what the fight was about, but rumors ranged from the Quarterback rejecting her to him destroying her poetry, and other creations.

The teacher in charge looked over to Max, "Ah Max 'Rip Van Winkle' Ferguson why don't you come have a seat?"

"Fine Mr. Clark," said Max.

He sat over by Tom Fiddler and twiddled his thumbs for a bit, Rip Van Winkle was a nickname the students and even some teachers called him on occasion due to falling asleep in class constantly and getting sent to detention. But the nickname was nothing new Max set his head on the desk and stared at the black board. Until his friend Tom looked over to him and whispered something, "Hey Rip you got some candies?"

Max glanced at him and whispered back, "Like you need it Fiddler."

"True, but I need it to fuel my mind," said Tom persistently.

"Quiet down back there Mr. Fiddler, and Mr. Ferguson!" he threw a bit of chalk at them.

Mr. Clark was well known for having a head that could show your reflection, and his unorthodox behavior. As in throwing stuff at students for misbehaving in class or getting a question wrong, many students suppose this generates from his friendship with their evil gym teacher. Others just except it and move on. But the amazing part about this is he never has been caught doing it by an authority figure and no one has told anyone about it who goes to his classes it is almost the unspoken law to not tell.

Tom returned to his sitting position, he was probably the only person that went to their high school who still wore roller skate shoes. Max turned back to his desk and stared at it, he kept gazing into the hard wood desk imagining that it was his escape a way to get out of this room. In his imagination it grew wings and flew him out of the classroom. But he realized he was sleeping again and woke up. He then looked around the room everyone was staring at him.

Tom Fiddler looked at him, "Hehehe dude you're a chick!"

Max looked down to see breasts, and long blonde hair greet him in response. Then he looked up at the school bully, "Ha now your appearance fits how wimpy you are!"

Max tried thinking about turning back but the comments kept coming at him. The teacher was just awestruck, Lily looked unsurprised. This was possibly the worst thing that could happen to him, he saw an open window an opportunity. By an open window the term was literal he leaped out the window and escaped the view of any of those in the room. He heard a voice from the room, "Uh…Detention is over class."

Max leaned against the wall breathing heavily next to the dumpster then he heard a voice above him, "That's what I would do if something like that happened to me."

Max looked up; green eyes greeted him contained within the girl with black hair flowing down near his face. She was wearing typical goth clothes and white make up all over her face. She then reached into her bag and handed him a book, "Chandra Suresh's book, it should help you quite a bit."

Max looked a bit surprised, "Umm…you should keep your book."

"No you would do much better with it," said Lily actually smiling for once, "Also I suggest trying to find Mohinder Suresh he can help you with your powers."

Max paused staring at the book then looking back up at her, then Lily said, "Your life here is ruined anyways until gifts like yours are openly welcomed then you have to find a new life, this is a good place to start Max."

She turned and started to leave in the direction she arrived, Max said, "Wait, how were you prepared for this?"

Lily turned to Max and said, "Do you want to know?"

"Of course," said Max.

"I can project my astral form and possess bodies of others, the reason I fought with the Quarterback was he discovered me after I possessed him on accident," said Lily, "So I made sure he wouldn't tell, and it worked. I read Chadra Suresh's book and it helped me come to terms with my powers, concentration usually keeps me from losing control."

Max concentrates for a moment and returns to normal, "I couldn't concentrate with all of the distractions in the room."

But he wasn't answered as Lily already left any point within his eyesight. Max rose from the ground and walked away from the school along with his previous life. He knew he would have to be on the road, but he couldn't handle it on his own. He was going to try to convince Rin to come with him on his trip.

Max couldn't ride the bus home that was the trouble with getting detention, so he walked. When Max finally arrived at Rin's house he walked over to her window and started rapping it, "Rin you there?"

Rin stepped over to the window and slid it open, "Yeah Max, come inside my exchange family won't know."

Max crawled in through the window and sat on the end of Rin's bed, while she leapt on it behind him causing him to jump out of surprise. He turned around to her and gave a nervous smile.

"What's wrong Max, usually you talk to me very easily," said Rin.

"Well Rin, I morphed in detention today and everyone in the class saw me do it," said Max.

"Well something like eye color, or hair color is something that isn't so noticeable," said Rin, "They probably just ignored it."

"What about a complete change of appearance Rin?" asked Max.

"Well maybe…" said Rin starting to get his gist, "Something like that will be on the news Max!"

She grabbed the remote off of her end table and turned on the TV switching over to the news, a man stood in front of the school and he said, "Local teenager at Queens High School changed form in the middle of a class session, the claims were by two students and a teacher. One student denies it happening but the teacher assumes she was defending the boy…"

"Is that enough for you Rin," said Max.

"Well we don't know if it was you," she laughed.

"This isn't something to joke about, I came here to ask if you would help me go to see Mohinder Suresh," said Max, "This Lily girl says that he can help me, I can't turn back to my old life anyways."

Rin sat up and pondered about this it would mean being a missing child, worrying her exchange family possibly having claims of Max kidnapping her she then said, "Okay Max, you are my best friend after all and I'm not sure I want to go back to Japan after this experience…I need to write a note to my exchange family."

She quickly scrawled something down on a piece of paper and left it on the bed, "Let's go Max."

She crawled out the window followed by Max. She then turned to Max and said, "People will recognize you due to the description, and possibly any pictures they might show, so we need to disguise you somehow."

Max concentrated for a moment, he became about a foot shorter, then his hair changed to brown, as his eyes became a dully gray. Rin looked at him and then abruptly said, "That's good enough just keep that in mind."

She grabbed his hand and they walked down a few blocks before stopping at a phone booth, "Go look up Suresh, bet there isn't too many of them."

Max flipped through the phonebook arriving at the letter S. He quickly narrowed it down to SU, and scanned the page for Suresh's. Then he saw it, 'Chandra Suresh.'

"It wasn't the guy I was looking for but he wrote the book Lily gave me," said Max.

He pulled up the number and inserted a quarter into the phone, "Pick up…please…"

He waited as several rings happened and a little girl answered the phone, "Suresh residence!"

"Is there a Chandra Suresh there?" asked Max, "And who is this?"

"I am Molly, and there is no Chandra Suresh here…but there is a Mohinder," she said.

"Put Mohinder on the phone would you?" asked Max.

"Umm…Mohinder isn't here right now he is grocery shopping but could I take a message," said Molly.

Max hit his head and said, "No, but I need to meet with him."

"I can give you the address," said Molly.

"Please that would be very good," said Max.

She said it then asked, "What is your name by the way?"

"My name is Maximilian Ferguson, I'll be coming to the house in a bit," said Max hanging up the phone.

He turned to Rin giving her thumbs up.

The glow of the TV shined on Matt's face he was watching the news and he looked up to Audrey, "Here's Sylar's next target Audrey!"

She quickly glided over to the TV as a picture raised up, a blonde haired teenage boy, "Why this kid?"

"He just discovered his powers, and is on the news Audrey," said Matt, "Sylar lives for things like this!"

Audrey looked at the picture a bit more, "Where is he now?"

"Nobody knows," said Matt, "But the sooner we find him the better."

He stood up from his chair and walked over to the door as Audrey followed him picking her gun up off the table and holstering it.

In front of electronics store a smiling man was watching the many television sets sitting in front of him, each shining in his face revealing the twisted smile. This man was considering something bad. The news then continued to state, "Maximilian Ferguson will most likely be on the run, if anyone sees this boy please call the police…"

"There will be no need to call the police," said the man turning away from the TV.

The man's face shone in the sunlight revealing the face of Sylar.


End file.
